Ramdom Days with Naruto
by KikutsuyaSachi
Summary: If you like random scenes that are a bit disturbing...AKA Rock Lee having a crush on Sasuke, read on! If not, tough luck! Mostly Naruto with some Bleach and YGO GX mixed in for fun.


Kiku: Hiyas! What's up?

Sachi: Yeah!

Kiku: Before reading this story, we don't own any of the animes that randomly pop in here!

Sachi: Yeah we do!

Kiku: NO WE DON"T!

Sachi: Yes. I used my imagination to K.O the creators of the animes…tee hee XD.

Kiku: …

Feds: Excuse me…we're looking for a…Sachi.

Sachi: Meep! Sorry readers, got to run! (crosses the border to…France!)

Kiku: While I save Sachi from drowning in the Atlantic Ocean, read read read!

Sachi: Read, read…(bubbles)

Kiku: Whoops.

* * *

Sakura was walking innocently past a random door in a random place, when out of nowhere she heard…

Naruto: Argh! Sasuke, STOP!

Sasuke: Oi Naruto, this will only take a second…yeah…heh heh heh.

Naruto: Sasuke…(moans)

(Sakura bashes the door in)

Naruto and Sasuke: OH! Hi Sakura! (nervous looks on their faces)

Sakura: WHAT'S…going…on…?

(She sees a pencil on the floor, and Sasuke has a paper with a doodle of Naruto in a dunce hat)

Sakura:…

(Same door bashes in, and Kenpachi comes storming inside)

Kenpachi: OK! EVERYONE DIES!

Yachiru: YAY! KENNY'S HAPPY!

Sakura: I can only imagine…

Sachi: Yay! I got a 92 on my final!

Kiku: Me too! Me too!

Everyone except Kiku and Sachi: What are you doing here?

Kiku and Sachi: This is our campus. (shows on desk list of attendance with them in it)

Kenpachi:…Shut up! (charges toward the group)

Kiku: (put leg in way of path)

Kenpachi: (trips) Damn you!

Kiku: Sorry.

Sasuke: Hn…bored…(starts making out with Sakura)

Naruto: (said various curse words in Japanese) Sasuke-teme!

Sakura: (takes a breath while dazed) Wow…that was good…

Jaden: Hah! Get your game on!

Everyone else: Who the heck are you?

Kiku: Just ignore him…

Sachi: Whoop! DANCE PARTY!

(plain room suddenly turns into nightclub)

Kiku: How the heck did you do that!

Sachi: Don't ask me, ask the monkey.

Toy monkey: (bangs cymbals)

Kiku: Right…oh well! Let's PARTY!

(all the peoples from Naruto, Bleach, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX started coming and partying)

Sachi: (starts dancing to no beat whatsoever) Sake is good…(drinks another bottle)

Kiku: You fool! That's Sprite!

Sachi: (looks at label reading Sprite) oh.

Kiku: (sighs and walks over to the bar) Juice please…no alcohol…

Kakashi: (sits next to her) Why no alcohol?

Kiku: Because I'm driving (points to Sachi doing the Macarena with Naruto) and NOT HER.

Kakashi: Hmm.(looks at her dreamily) Your very pretty.

Kiku: uh…thanks.

Kakashi: Mabye we should-(scoots over a little bit)-get out of here, if you know what I mean, hehehe.

Kiku: Wha-(cut off by Kakashi lips on her own)

Anko: KakaSHI!

Kakashi: Nani…?

Anko: What are you doing…?

Kakashi: kissing a cute girl before you interrupted me…

Anko: But we're MARRIED!

Kiku and Kakashi: Wha,

Anko: See? (shows marriage certificate from Little Chapel of Flowers, Las Vegas)

Kiku: o-o

Kakashi: I don't remember that…?

Anko: Hmmm…maybe I put too much snail in that love potion…

Kiku: WELL…I wouldn't want to break this "picture perfect" relationship…so I'll just be-

Kakashi: (whispers in her ear) Tommorow at 7:00, wait for me. So we can (ahem) do the tango under the sheets…heh heh he-

Anko: (bashes him on the head) That's enough out of you for ONE day…sorry for the trouble, but you know men.

Kiku: Unfortunately yes.

Anko: Later. (drags Kakashi behind her)

Kakashi: (while being dragged) Goodbye…darling… (passes out)

Kiku: That was a interesting predicament…is that Sasuke doing karaoke? Bestill my beating heart…or what ever you call it…

Sasuke: (singing loudly) Unbreak my heart, say you love me again, undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door and you walked out of my life!

Rock Lee: Yosh! Go with your youthful being! Go! Go!

Sachi: um…what he said! Go! Go!

Sachi and Rock Lee: (both do good guy pose) GO!

Sasuke: Hn…it was for you…(blushes slightly)

Rock Lee: For me? Really? YOSH!

Sasuke: not you…Sachi.

Rock Lee: What! Gai-sensei! (runs off crying)

Sachi and Kiku: Nani?

Sakura: But Sasuke….I LOVE YOU! WAA!

Ino: ME TOO!

Other Sasuke fangirls: AND US! HEY! SHUT UP WHORE!(starts beating each other up)

Sakura: If you didn't love me…then why did you make out with me!

Sasuke: Well…cause I was horny…and because I wanted Sachi jealous…

Sachi: Wha? You can be horny?

Sasuke: BESIDES THAT…(takes Sachi's hands in his) I love you Sachi.

Sachi: But you just me-

People other than Sakura, Ino, and other fangirls: Aww…KAWAII!

Neji: (steps forward) I had my eye on her longer than you. Our destinies are intertwined.

Neji fangirls: But NEJI?

Sachi and Kiku: How did you do that? You were not in the original room. Jikies! I mean Jinkies!

Neji: Never mind that. Uchiha, SHE'S MINE!

Sasuke: Never.

(starts fighting each other with various super cool jutsus)

Sachi: (backs away) Weird much…

Hana (leader of not-main charater Sasuke fan club group): She's SO lucky!

Jo (leader of no-so famous Neji lovers group) I know!

Hana and Jo: Let's unite to destroy her. Moon power!

(all Sasuke and Neji fangirls turn into Sailor Scouts and starts chasing Sachi)

Sachi: No! This fic has gone too far!

Rukia: Wow. This is my first line. Hmm.

Kiku: She is so screwed.

Rukia: True. But two lovers. Wow. Makes you look like crap.

Kiku: Well…I have a peveted jounin who likes me! (sigh) Ok, I'm crap. But at least I don't look like it!

Sachi: (lock of hair torn off) I'm ok! (vanishes in the gang of Neji and Sasuke Scouts)

Kiku: Hn.(sips her fruit punch)

* * *

Kiku: End! Or is it…? Review Please!

Sachi: (front teeth gone) Totally. (passes out)

Kiku: (drags her away) Bye for now! Oh yeah! If you want to be in the fic, review a name gender, clothing, and persona to me!

Sachi: Hey, what about me?

Kiku: Hey, I thought you passed out! What about you anyways...?

Sachi: I like...flowers.

Kiku: Nice...(bashes Sachi's head) Even nicer...


End file.
